


Andante.

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Romance, Character Death, Communication Failure, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Paranoia, Paranormal, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: The stress of reality eventually breaks everyone down.[Implied TYL!Tsunayoshi Sawada/Reader]





	Andante.

andante  
_someday, time will forget you._

"I heard she was in love with someone, the unrequited sort."

"Who?

"Didn't you hear about that girl?"

  
There is a scream in the middle of the night, as the police soon rush to the scene. The mother is hysteric at the sight hidden in the closet hidden in the middle of the night with a thick red scarf tied tightly around her neck. She hangs there rocking back and forth, as her father tries to stop the tears from coming any faster. She is growing paler and paler, as the police close the scene with the medics slowly dragging her body away. They'll end up wondering why such a happy, energetic girl could end up hanging in her family's closet for nearly the whole day. Yet, eventually they will forget and simply list off as suicide. The aroma fills the whole house with time that disgusting smell of daffodils and cherry blossoms, and the parents will move away without ever knowing why. While, the brown-haired boy next door will never know of what happened to the neighbors -but, a certain hit man does- that moved away and why he sometimes smells daffodils whenever it rains.   
  


"...the one that hung herself from a cherry tree?"  


* * *

  
"Did you hear about that man?"

  
_10 years later._  
  
Tsunayoshi Sawada is twenty-five years old and sitting in a small Namimori cafe when he decides that it's time for a career change. He is a tired young man, but the Mafia isn't an easy thing to get out of, he had seen it so many times before. His brown eyes glance at the graying sky because there are only two ways to get out of this lifestyle and it seemed fate was playing on his way already. The Japanese government had ordered that he was not allowed to leave the country anymore, while both the Italian and American governments were leading their own investigation into the Vongola. A history of crimes and murders were stacking up against him and he as the Don would be the first one to pay for all this. It would be his head on the chopping block first, and then everyone else associated with him. Maybe, that's why Kyoko left him when everything started going downhill - he couldn't blame her.   
  


"Tsunayoshi-kun, is that you?"

"W-What?"

  
Caramel-colored eyes look from the engagement ring in his hand to the young woman looking at him with expectant eyes. He sees a female around his age wearing a long blue and white summer dress with a matching floppy hat and bag. She gives him a bright smile, which he cannot seem to match, as the smell of daffodils suddenly overwhelms his senses. She asks if she can take a seat and he nods numbly because she seems familiar, but at the same time like he has never met her before in his life. However, he must have because of that familiar smell that always made him feel like he was at peace. So, she smiles and asks question about life beyond middle school that he can only answer in brief and vague details, but she takes it with stride. Tsuna wants to ask questions as well, which he does only to receive vague answers, like she hasn't done anything after middle school at all, simply roaming here and there. In the middle of the talk, Gokudera calls with some news that makes his worries grow ever more, as she keep staring at him with those glowing orbs of her.   
  


"Is something wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"E-Everything is fine."

  
Her eyes glint a darker malicious shade, as she puts her hand over his. He shivers at her touch, as the aroma surrounding her starts turning into something rancid and acidic. Yet, Tsuna can handle it because he had been around this smell a thousand times before. She whispers something under her breath that he cannot hear, as she looks up to meet him with a doe-like stare. He freezes when she starts to talk in a language only he seems to understand. She is listing every one of his crimes until his ears start ringing and she pulls her face closer to his. He can smell the pleasant aroma of death as she speaks, as a familiar feeling slowly starts to build into his chest once again. She names all of his friends -and how useless they are- for leaving him alone, as his eyes slowly close to the miasma surrounding them. However, before anything else can happen, his cell phone rings again. The spell is broken and she curses under her breath, while Tsuna's eyes widen in fear. However, in that that slight moment between apprehension and submission, she kisses him fully on the lips before disappearing like she was never there to begin with.   
  


"I love you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I-I k-know."

"Join me when you can't live like this anymore." 

_...who shot himself to be with the one he loved?_


End file.
